Speak
by LittLetriXta
Summary: Haruhi encourages her baby to speak. Can be considered a mini-follow up to Expectation.


Speak by Littletrixta

A.N. Here's my long time coming mini follow-up to Expectation… This one I tried to keep short and sweet.

Just one word, that's all she needed.

"Mama."

The sound of a tea kettle puffed and whistled.

"Maaama."

"Haruhi."

"Just a minute." The sound of a wind chime outside an open window could be heard.

"Maa-maa.." Haruhi spoke brightly as she gestured with great emphasis.

Silence was the only response and the sound of Haruhi sighing in defeat followed.

Takashi grinned modestly to himself as he leaned against the door frame and looked upon two pairs of very wide brown eyes staring back at one another.

"She's looking at me like I'm crazy."

"Yes." His arms were folded together, his expression amused yet compassionate. "She's one."

"So, what? I was one when I started speaking. Come on Aka-chan, follow Mommy. Maa-ma. Mama!" Silence continued to be the only reply and Haruhi scratched her head in frustration.

"I don't understand. I'm doing exactly what the books said. Repetition and Recognition. Why isn't she speaking?"

Takashi strode over to the young dejected woman frowning in front of her infant child and knelt down beside her, sliding a warm hand around her waist and gripping her reassuringly.

"Give it time." Takashi replied calmly as he watched his daughter silently become distracted with her toes.

"Takashi," Haruhi looked down at her hands. "I'll be starting at the office in a few weeks and then I'll barely have the chance to see her. What if I…"

"You won't." Haruhi looked up and was almost surprised to see his dark handsome eyes staring back at her knowingly.

It never failed. He always knew what she was thinking.

"I just can't help thinking… Even though she's still very small she's growing every day. I just don't want to miss anything."

"You won't." He repeated pulling her closer.

Haruhi leaned her head against his chest and sighed as she continued to watch the infant pat her hand on random books and stuffed toys surrounding her.

"Well, she's definitely you're child." Haruhi replied puffing a breath of air out that blew her bangs upward.

"Hm?"

"She's unusually complacent for her age and she's barely made a single sound since I gave birth to her." Haruhi answered pointedly as their child silently rocked two and fro against the soft carpet.

"Aka-chan!" Haruhi called playfully towards her, but the child just glanced momentarily toward her mother with a blank expression and silently began to crawl toward another toy in another corner.

She was definitely Takashi's child.

Takashi smiled and leaned his chin on top of Haruhi's head before replying with a satisfied "Hm."

Haruhi smirked and playfully punched at his stomach. "Exactly." Haruhi looked toward their daughter who was watching them wide eyed and curious. "Daddy is proving to be a bad influence, after all."

After a few more minutes of quiet playtime Haruhi perked up as she was reminded of something important.

"Speaking of bad influence! I completely forgot my dad said he was coming over today." Haruhi rose to her feet and smoothed her pants.

Takashi didn't question as he scooped up Aka-chan with one arm and followed Haruhi out into the hallway and living room.

"He said he wanted to see her in all the dresses he sent." Haruhi sighed as she dumped out a box of dresses decorated with pink lace and frills.

As if on cue there was a knock at the door and Haruhi opened it to reveal her flamboyant father in his usual toned down yet ridiculous manner.

"I came as fast as I could Aka-chan. Ojii-san is here!" Haruhi's dad announced as he brushed past Haruhi toward the infant in Takashi's arms.

"What is she wearing?" Ryouji questioned as he looked at his granddaughter clad in a baby button up and diaper. "Aka-chan you musn't let your mother 's terrible sense in fashion influence you. Obviously there was nothing I could do to save her, but you can still be rescued from the treacherous blows of distaste if you follow my guidance." Ryouji gave Haruhi a resentful once over glance as he noted her plain and simple ankle pants and t-shirt.

Haruhi looked to her father with half lidded eyes fogged with annoyance. "Dad, where are my books?"

"What's that Haruhi?"

"I asked you to send over some of my books and instead you sent this." She gestured toward the pile of pink fluff on the floor.

"Haruhi, when will you stop being so ridged? Why should I let my granddaughter play with a pile of books she can't even read when she can look so utterly cute in these dresses instead?" Ryouji replied rubbing his face lovingly against Aka-chan's rosy cheek.

Haruhi sighed in defeat for the second time that day.

"Fine. But I still want my books."

"Don't you have enough books here?" Ryouji replied gesturing to Haruhi's bookcase in the corner of the living room that seemed to overflow to a frightening degree.

"Yes, but there's a certain book I need."

"Another law book?" Ryouji inquired.

"No, It was the one you showed me."Haruhi looked toward her hands for the second time that day.

"The one mom used to read to me as a baby. I wanted to read it to Aka-chan so as to motivate her speech." Haruhi answered simply, glancing up at her father.

Ryouji's eyes immediately welled up in tears and he rushed toward Haruhi embracing her as the baby clung between them.

Haruhi unsure what to do, patted her father on his back as he cried emotionally against her shoulder before gesturing toward Takashi to come to her aid.

Calmly and quickly Takashi disappeared out of the room and reappeared with a kettle of tea and cups.

Ryouji immediately perked up as he took notice of the scent.

"Ah, is that Jasmine? How lovely." Ryouji replied suddenly, his mood changing almost instantly as he moved toward the low table and the table settings that Takashi prepared. Haruhi on the other hand quickly made her move to exit the room with the baby tucked under her arm, but before doing so she met eyes with Takashi for just a moment silently thanking him as he smiled warmly in return.

Once in the room Haruhi placed Aka-chan in her crib and walked over to the child's book case to reach for a random book.

"Ah. This book is perfect. It's called Mama." Haruhi said softly as she leaned her arms against the edge of the crib. Haruhi frowned and pulled the book away from her face to glance at the baby looking up at her with the large brown eyes they shared.

"You really won't speak for me, will you?" Haruhi sighed. "I guess it's just as well. Forcing you would make me no better than my own father."

Haruhi smiled and picked up Aka-chan out of her crib as the baby tapped curiously at the pages.

"It's decided then. Mommy will just have to wait till you are ready."

Silence was the only response that followed and the sound of a wind chime could be heard outside the window.

Followed by a very quiet voice.

"_book." _

Haruhi gasped as she vaguely recognized the word as it hit her ears.

She was definitely Haruhi's child.

The End

Thank you! Please Review! Also, I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
